powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takshiel/Excalibur
Takshiel/Excalibur '''(later '''Steel Venom)' ' is an Android Roller Coaster (ARC) originally created for the Excalibur Coaster at Valleyfair in Minnesota. However, since his ride was removed, he started dying when he lost his Coaster Force Powers. Charles eventually figured out a way to save him and took on the Jet Soul of Steel Venom, located at the same park and became the yellow ranger of the Nitro Rangers. He has the designations Coaster Force Navy (I), Power Rider Icarus, and Nitro Yellow (II). Character History Pre-season Not much is known about Excalibur prior to meeting Stella/Steel Force during the 2017-2018 football playoffs. He fell in love with her at first sight. After Excalibur was removed, he went dorment. When he awoke early 2024, he was able to steal Corkscrew's ignition lock stone to become Coaster Force Navy and went to find Stella. Meeting the Stradun They met at Cedar Point and briefly fought alongside the Wild West Coasters, where Stella became the Crimson Ranger. Maverick asked them to stay and help out while they tried to figure out Ian/Ghost Rider's issues, but Excalibur said that he heard of a ghoulish clan of monsters causing trouble out west. He and Stella did bump into the Straudun, and eventually into Reefside where they met Charles in the main Cyberspace location. Seven Coaster Force Rangers They told the other rangers that many other ARC's exist, as Seamus also proved. The seven ARC's saved Charles job and nearly sealed the Stradun back into the Monster World, however all but Mel's Powers were destroyed to a level. Taksheil specifically suffered a lot of damage and began to feel the brunt of not having a Jet Soul anymore. Teddy had graduated and never thought about shifting souls or shared souls. However, Charles did find a way while the remaining five sealed the Stadun. Shift into Nitro He took the Yellow Nitro Ranger powers, as well as the Jet Soul of Steel Venom. Shortly after rejoining the team, they were joined by Micheal Bolt and Wallace Hightower to help rally support to fight the Boma, headed by Bella/Son of Beast. Due to Executioner Boma surviving the battle at Kings Island, he was present in the Boma Army and killed Takshiel. The Nitro Powers would eventually fall in the hands of Jeffrey Kensaki, his creator and biological father of Micheal and Marie. The Nitro Yellow powers would fall in the hands of Daniel Tsuki, the husband of Dana Tsuki/Arrow Swallow. Personality Excalibur is a sage ARC who is very into the lore of the Mystic Knights. However, as Steel Venom, he becomes more energetic and extroverted, as well as being a skilled fighter Suits Coaster Force Navy * Mach Zord * Ignition Lock * Excalibur (Sword) (Midnight Mansion, 24, 25) Appearances: '''CF 13-20, Midnight Mansion, 24, 25 Power Rider Icarus * Royale Stone * Excalibur (sword) '''This form is exclusive to the two parter Blackout Nitro Yellow * Park Transit Zord * Ignition Lock * Excalibur (Sword) * Robin Hood Dart Gun * Data Cycle 'Appearances: '''Nitro 1-3, 5-12, 14, 16-24 Behind the Scenes As Nitro Yellow, in the original draft-he would be Rebel Yell (now called Racer 75). As Steel Venom, he would have been the evil Silver Ranger of series. Excalibur as ranger is exclusive to this draft. Notes * Excluding Ashton, he's the only Male Yellow without a ninja or medieval motif (as Ashton is trans) ** Interestingly, his sentai Counterpart came out as Transgender 8 years later and was killed shortly after this *** Unlike Takshiel who survived until the Coaster War * He is the first male Navy Ranger to succeed and be succeeded by a female Navy Ranger, followed by Wallace Hightower * He is similar to Blake from ''Ninja Storm ''as he is paired with a Crimson Ranger ** However, Hunter is male and Stella is female *** However, Mean Streak and Borris/Behemoth are male **** but at the same time, a female navy (McCormick/Corkscrew) * He is the first Secondary Ranger of any color to become a core ranger * He is the only Nitro Ranger to not use Transforming Knight Striker as (like Fiona), he has a civilian side arm, Excalibur See Also * Akira "Kira" Ryōshlade-Sentai Counterpart (as the Navy Ranger) from ''Himitsuranger and ''Scoutranger ''See Comparison Page * Shunuke Hino-Sentai Counterpart (as the Yellow Ranger) from ''Turboranger ''See Comparison Page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category: ARC's with Multiple Identities Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic) Category:Lemurseighteen